KidLiz Week: Midnight
by Gypsy08
Summary: Drabble. Small KidXLiz moment at the end. Prompt for Kid/Liz week on deviantart.


I do not own Soul Eater.

Prompt for Kid/Liz Week: Midnight

XXXX

Kid heard, in mild amusement, the conversation the two Thompson sisters were having. The two must have not known that he was sitting at the kitchen table and could hear everything going on in the living room. They were speaking about him and how they were going to drain him dry for his money. The conversation offended him in no way even when they called him the 'spoiled rich brat'. He continued eating his bowl of cereal and disapproving their whole plan to steal from him.

Why were they being so dim-witted? They didn't need to drug him or wait until he was out to get money from him. They could just ask. He knew he wasn't the best company or that the job they had taken was easy so obviously their services would be paid for. He grinned as he thought how they couldn't possibly pull it off.

Just look at their mess up now. They hadn't even checked if he was asleep. Liz, he was sure she ran these 'conferences', just assumed that he was asleep because it was midnight and the lights were turned off. She really should try to be a little sneakier. He silently picked up his bowl and walked to the dish washer.

He placed the dish into the machine and stood there for a moment. Should he wait until they were done talking or walk up stairs not caring if they saw him? Would they think badly of him if they knew he was ease dropping? He knew it was a stupid thought considering what they were doing was eight times worse.

"Hey, sis," Patty asked, "Kid isn't such a bad person, huh?"

Liz sighed and replied in her thick Brooklyn accent, "It don't matter wither he's a good person or not, Patty. What really matters to me is the money."

"Would you betray me for money?" Patty asked.

"Of course not!" Liz quickly replied, "I love you, baby girl. Kid is a good person and all, but I have no connections to him so it's easier to steal from him."

Kid leaned against the wall and listened to the two. It was rather bittersweet to listen to them speak of how much they cared for each other. He actually rather liked the sound of Liz's voice when she talked to Patty. It was different from the way she spoke to him. With Patty she was so sweet and loving, but with Kid she couldn't be colder.

"I wanna have a connection with him." Patty replied.

Kid lifted his eyebrows in surprise. There was a long pause between the two.

"Patty," Liz asked in a low voice, "Do you like Kid? I mean enough to like…oh, I don't know…erg…"

"Fuck him?" Patty finished and then giggled, "Nah, sis. You have it all wrong."

Kid couldn't stop the blush from appearing on his face. Had he seen Liz's he wouldn't have felt so silly.

"Then what is it?" Liz questioned.

"We never get close to anyone else. I love you sis and I don't know what I'd do without you, but don't you ever get lonely with just the two of us?" Patty explained, "I want something better than Brooklyn and I think Death City is it. We can start over with Kid and maybe finally get close to someone."

Liz laughed, "When did you become the voice of reason, huh? I thought I was the older sister."

Patty giggled, "I'll follow you no matter what, sis. You always get the last word."

Kid waited until the two went upstairs to finally leave the kitchen and go to his room. He paused at Liz's door. Surely he could convince them to stay. It'd take him years to find another pair of symmetrical weapons. Plus, he wanted to start over too.

As he was going to knock on the door, Liz appeared to his right. She'd gone to tuck her sister into bed. She looked at the boy with a questioning gaze. He cleared his throat and looked up at her.

"Elizabeth," He really hated how much taller she was then him, "I promise that if you stay will me, you'll never be in need of anything ever again."

"What the fuck came over you?" Liz asked crossing her arms, "Ain't it passed your bed time?"

Kid frowned, "Please, don't curse. It's unbecoming of such a pretty girls like you and your sister."

"Are you making a pass at us?" Liz rolled her eyes, "Because that is just a lame excuse of a pick-up line."

"A pass at you?" Kid looked at Liz confused, "What does that mean?"

"Geez, you're such a twerp." She groaned, "Ask your dad."

"Why does he make these so called passes at people?" Kid asked.

Liz smiled a little, "I bet Lord Death had all kind of game at one point or another. Maybe you will too."

"Game?" Kid was so confused, "Like monopoly?"

Liz looked away from the boy, "This conversation is over."

"But I want to have game like my father and perhaps make another pass at you." Kid replied earnestly.

"Urg."

XXXX


End file.
